1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchair ramps and more specifically it relates to a ramp system for efficiently transferring a wheelchair or other vehicle from one vertical end of the ramp to the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wheelchair ramps have been in use for years. Typically a wheelchair ramp consists of a sloped ramp angling at a slight incline in order to allow the individual in the wheelchair to easily push their way up the ramp, descend the ramp, or to drive up the ramp. Extensive side rails are also generally needed so that the individual in the wheelchair may grab onto something while ascending or descending the ramp.
Many nuisances and problems exist with current wheelchair ramps. One such nuisance is that in order for the wheelchair ramp to be easily ascended or descended, the ramp must generally be very long with respect to the height that must be climbed. This often times requires the ramp to crisscross or wind back and forth, and thus may take up a lot of space, be expensive to construct and cause a lengthy climb or descend for the wheelchaired individual. Another problem with the use of wheelchair ramps is that the individual in the wheelchair is often times relying upon another person to assist them in ascending or descending the ramp. This can substantially decrease the independency of the individual in the wheelchair.
Yet another problem with existing wheelchair ramps is that because of their required length and size, the ramps are often permanent structures thus not allowing for portability and causing the individual in the wheelchair to have restricted access to many buildings or elevated walkways that do not include a wheelchair ramp. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ramp system for efficiently transferring a wheelchair or other vehicle from one vertical end of the ramp to the other.